


The Beast and the Aloof Prat (who's scared)

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fondling, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the lake...well, it probably won't stay there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast and the Aloof Prat (who's scared)

"Potter," Draco sputters, flinging lake water out of his hair and rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Potter toes off his shoes. "It's a public lake. And what does it look like I'm doing?"

"It is not a public lake," Draco points out, aware that he sounds a bit childish. It's just that Potter seems to think he's going to swim, and Draco is suddenly aware of his own nudity in a way that borders on compulsive. He knew he shouldn't have taken off _all_ his clothes. It's just that it's nearly summer, and the lake at the manor always feels so sublime between his legs when he does this at home, and he'd felt homesick and lonely and maybe like he could afford a few minutes in peace to... Well, to swim. Mostly.

Although moments ago he'd had his own finger a little ways up his arse, but that's beside the point.

"There's plenty of water down that way," Draco shouts to shore although he's only about ten feet out, and they can hear one another just fine.

"Plenty of water right here, Malfoy," Potter says, lifting and taking off his shirt and then beginning on his belt and trousers. "I can share if you can."

"I can't!" Draco shouts and then clears his throat. He covers himself with his hands, but that's not the best way to deflate a halfie probably: hand-to-groin contact. Not the best idea, clearly. Especially not when Potter's got his hands around the waistband of his trousers AND pants and he's--

"You can't be nude in here!"

 _You can't be nude in here_?! Did he really just say that?

Potter smiles, shucks all of his clothes, and then stands up as proud as a white peacock (but not nearly as pale as one, in fact quite tan except for his...well... Oh God...) "Why not? You are."

Draco flushes, his eyes widening. Potter and his...Merlin, fuck...his wonderfully thick cock and heavy balls...are walking into the water. Walking toward Draco.

"How did you--?" Draco begins, peering down at the water's surface to find it too murky for _him_ to even... Draco looks up sharply at Potter as he nears. "You didn't know, did you?"

Potter, grinning, shakes his head. "But now I do."

Draco starts to back-paddle away from him. "What are you on about, Potter? What's the meaning of this? You queer?" Draco's heart has caught in his throat. He winces at the word coming out of his mouth, at the deep well of shame inside himself.

But Potter doesn't flinch. His smile softens. He frowns a little. "Do you mean I haven't been obvious?"

"What?" Draco demands, feeling that silly, girlish pout again. "You really are, then?" He tries to sound like a git, but he hears his own hope in it.

Potter tilts his head and swims toward him, faster than Draco can swim away. "Yeah, Draco. I thought you knew. I thought..." He stops himself. "I didn't just _think_ it, did I? The looks you've been giving me, the way we keep bumping into each other...?" Potter shrugs his naked shoulders. "And we're friends now sort of."

Draco swallows. This is news to him. It's all news to him. Mostly.

Mostly...

"What do you want?" Draco nearly wails.

"Draco," Potter says, close enough to touch him now. Draco feels him reach out under the water and jerks away. "It's all right," Potter says.

"What's all right?"

Potter reaches again and takes his hand. He swims in closer. "This." His other hand takes Draco's waist. Their toes are barely skimming the ground here. And they've swum past the copse of trees. The shore has widened. There are people over there, far away but still so near when he and Potter are both naked and...oh Salazar, he's getting hard.

"Potter, I'm not--" Draco starts.

"You're not what?" Potter moves in close. Their legs touch under the water. Draco gasps.

"I'm not..." He blinks.

"But I think you are," Potter whispers.

Draco firms his jaw. How dare he? And what did that even mean? Was he reading Draco's mind or something? Because there are a lot of statements like that in there: I'm not queer. I'm not attracted to you. I'm not good. I'm not supposed to like you. I'm not supposed to want you. I'm not...

I'm a virgin.

Potter's close. Oh God, his body is pressing into Draco's, chest to chest, his muscular thigh coming between Draco's, their cocks... Sweet _fuck_!

"There are people over there," Draco pleads.

Potter looks, then he looks back. He smiles. "So?" His arm goes around Draco's back. Draco's hands touch to Potter's chest, and it's the most thrilling thing he's ever felt. Potter's lips are close.

"So they'll... They'll... They'll see, Potter."

Potter tilts his head. "What? This?" And then he kisses him. He kisses Draco, parting Draco's lips with his own and slipping his tongue inside Draco's mouth. It's in his _mouth_! And bloody marvelous holy fuck, Draco presses himself tight to Potter's body in response.

"Mmmph," Potter encourages. His hands slide down over Draco's body, down his hips, cupping his arse, and that's when Draco just lifts his feet off the floor of the lake and wraps them around Potter's waist like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Christ, it's the _most natural thing in the world_!

Potter breaks out of the kiss, but he doesn't look upset that Draco is now clinging to him like some kind of sex barnacle. He looks quite pleased about it actually. His hands still cup Draco's bum (which is bloody fantastic, especially when they stroke and squeeze like that), and their cocks are touching between their bellies, and then Potter wraps one arm beneath his arse to let go with his other hand and...

Draco gasps, his head falling back, as Potter takes both their cocks and squeezes. "Oh shit, Potter," he breathes. "They'll see."

Potter's hand squeezes up over the heads of their cocks and then pushes back down. "Let them," he says.

Draco spares a glance to the shore. He can't tell if they're watching or not.

He can't tell if he cares.

He looks at Potter again, his own wet hair now dripping down his back. Potter holds him close, holds him aloft, and he strokes their cocks under the water. Draco's eyes widen, and Potter smiles at him. Smiles at him like he _likes_ him. His hand stays slow and steady. He waits until this _thing_ rises in Draco, makes him moan and tremble, makes him start to...oh, fuck...to _thrust_ into Potter's tight, strong hand. He waits until Draco's legs tighten and release around him. Tighten and release. Tighten and release.

Then he speeds his strokes. His own mouth comes open and he looks between Draco's eyes like he's searching for something. He's panting. He says, "Fuck, Draco. So beautiful." Then he shuts his eyes and comes.

Draco thinks, _How do you know I'm beautiful without your stupid glasses on,_ but that might be the last coherent thought in his head, because obviously Potter _does_ think so regardless, and the feel of his slick, warm semen is both familiar and totally new and amazing, and his hand going harder around Draco is beyond amazing.

Draco's so close, and then Potter finds his arsehole with a finger and starts stroking it, too, and Draco whimpers and comes. He bucks against Potter's two questing hands, his legs clinging, his arms around Potter's shoulders. He throws his head back to lie in the water, the sunlight splashing his completely open face, the water and air taking turns kissing his nipples, and Potter makes him come and come and come.

When it's over, they're both a little out of breath. They look at each other. Potter's smile is shyly crooked now. Draco blushes and looks down. He unwinds his legs from around Potter's middle, but Potter grabs onto him. "Wait," he says. "If you swim away, I may never even bloody see you again."

"Why do you say that?" Draco asks. _And Harry Potter wants to see him again._

"Because you're an aloof prat. You're an aloof prat who's scared," he amends, but he softens the statement by dragging Draco closer, his arms going around him gently.

Bloody hell, he'd had an orgasm _on_ Potter.

On Harry Potter.

On Harry.

 _With_ Harry.

Draco swallows and looks at the shore again. He thinks he sees two girls laughing. He feels the thing inside him, the wrong thing, throb unpleasantly.

"Draco, look at me," Harry says, and Draco, for whatever reason, obeys.

"I'm not..." Draco starts.

For the first time since he appeared by the side of the lake, Harry's expression loses some of its confidence, some of its openness. It feels awful. Draco feels something else flair to life within himself.

"I'm not afraid," he says. When Harry blinks at him, Draco winds his arms around Harry's neck and kisses him. It only takes a breath, and then Harry lets him in, and they're kissing like before. It's hot with breath and lemony and cool with lake water, and Draco _wants_ them to see!

He wants this.

He needs this.

He _is_ this.

Fuck. This is what he is.

And for once, it's delicious.

They kiss for a really long time. They wade around, kissing, stopping to smile, kissing again, until the sun starts to dip and Draco feels like a pruney thing, all shriveled (expect for the one very not-shriveled part of him) and happy.

He's happy.

"Better get back," Harry says.

"All right," Draco agrees, though his heart is screaming to stay.

Harry gives him a ridiculous grin, and Draco doesn't know why until he leans back and starts to backstroke gently toward shore, dragging Draco with him, on top of him, so that Draco's very pale bum clears the water and bobs along, creating a wake.

"Potter!" Draco complains.

(But he does it with a smile on his face.)

"Potter, let me go," he sniffs. (But his own arms tighten. His naked bum feels good out in the air like that for just anyone to see.)

"You beast," Draco spits. (But he loves it.)

Harry smiles up at him, his own cock hard against Draco's belly. And yet closer and closer they get to shore, lying naked with one another in the water, Draco's bum on display.

Draco smiles at Harry. "Beast," he says, full of want and hunger and excitement.

They stay in the shallows until dark.

 

 


End file.
